


Ролики

by llogan



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:39:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llogan/pseuds/llogan
Summary: Короткая встреча посреди длинного чемпионата. Ну и ролики, само собой))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Сочи, май 2016

У Кевина восемь десятиминутных интервью за два дня. Это восемьдесят минут анализа и информации, пусть и с перерывами, но к вечеру хочется только молчать. Стоф прекрасно все понимает, и от его немногословности почти так же хорошо, как от невинного поцелуя в щеку, доставшегося Кевину вместо приветствия.

За огромным панорамным окном тянется бесконечный, во всю набережную волнорез, каких никогда не встретишь в Дании. Сама набережная забита галдящими фанатами, на узкой велосипедной дорожке застряла неуверенная парочка на роликовых коньках. Кевин смотрит на них, задергивая тонкую штору, и Стоф тут же прижимается к нему сзади, привычно и незнакомо.

Они стоят в полной тишине, чуть покачиваясь, заново привыкая друг к другу. Эта страна - единственное место в мире, где можно позволить себе снять бунгало в маленьком прибрежном отеле, хозяева которого участливо поинтересуются, приехал ли он смотреть гонки, или его просто интересуют экскурсии. Кевин думает, что прогресс все же очевиден. Во время первого гран-при местные жители были уверены, что Формула 1 - это просто чьи-то гастроли.

Впрочем, они всегда были близки к истине.

Стоф целует его, почти бережно, перебирает волосы, посасывает губы, трется щекой, ласкается, как будто вернулся с другой планеты. Он в самом деле немного чужой, более сдержанный, притихший. На его часах все еще токийское время, а на нем самом джинсы uniqlo, и это почему-то нервирует, хотя он мог купить их в любой точке мира.

Кевин чувствует нетерпение, ему хочется стереть собой все, что не является для них общим, но Стоф настроен иначе. Он размыкает объятия и бродит по номеру, зачем-то разыскивая свой айфон. 

\- Я усну в лучшем случае завтра утром. Чертов джетлаг.

\- Все не так плохо, - подбадривает его Кевин.

\- Наоборот, - возражает Стоф. - Хуже некуда. Не стоило прилетать.

\- А у тебя есть выбор?

\- Да.

Кевин недоверчиво поднимает бровь. Вскользь оброненное "не стоило" колет булавкой, и ему по привычке хочется уколоть чем-нибудь в ответ. Но Стоф его опережает и добавляет:

\- Не хочу так.

У Кевина даже не екает. 

Он знает обо всем, что будет и не будет сказано, они двое уже не первый год на этих уродских качелях, то опускают, то тащат друг друга вверх.

С той лишь разницей, что Кевин ни разу не мог бы сказать о себе, что "он не хочет так". Даже когда в его жизни появилась Луиза. Даже когда месье Вассер читал ему лекцию, о том, чего не может позволить себе гонщик его уровня. Кевину тогда было искренне жаль, что Рон всего этого не слышит.

Стоф садится на подлокотник кресла и смотрит в одну точку.

\- Зачем я здесь?

\- Ну-у-у... - Кевин показывает глазами на кровать, застеленную кремовым покрывалом. 

Стоф усмехается.

\- Разве что. 

Они молчат. Только теперь тишина уже не доставляет особого удовольствия.

\- Ладно, - говорит Кевин. - Представь, если б не было Бахрейна...

\- Рон спрашивал меня на днях о том же самом, - слабо улыбается Стоф.

\- Ты что, ныл?

\- Немного.

\- С ним это не работает.

\- Знаю, - морщится Стоф.

Кевин садится на другой подлокотник и заглядывает ему в глаза. Их цвет сейчас необычайно темный, и в них такая вселенская тоска, что хочется сломать Фернандо еще пару ребер. Впрочем, это старое желание, и лучше к нему не возвращаться.

\- Как-то все это... Тупо.

\- Согласен, - говорит Кевин и закрывает Стофу рот самым незамысловатым образом.

 

На подушках узор из мелких ромбов, и пахнут они удивительными цветами, которые тут сейчас цветут в изобилии. Стоф теплый и умиротворенный, и почти совсем не японский. Солнце село несколько минут назад, в номере абсолютно темно, и Кевин рад, что здесь экономят на уличном электричестве.

\- Как у тебя с роликами? - спрашивает Стоф немного погодя.

\- Мы не встречались со школы. 

Стоф хмыкает и тянет на себя одеяло, удобно вытягиваясь рядом. Кевина охватывает блаженство, спускается по позвоночнику, разливается по рукам и ногам. Он наверное никогда к этому не привыкнет.

\- Их тут можно взять на прокат.

\- Знаю, - отвечает Кевин. 

\- Можем еще кого-нибудь позвать.

\- Типа, не свидание?

\- Здесь такое в голову никому не придет.

Они смеются, ехидно, почти злобно, и наконец-то вместе.


End file.
